Saltwater
by forget mainstream
Summary: “Because you’re a friend.” She doesn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered. In which one is in denial, and the other oblivious. Or is it both? Stories range from K to M.


**Saltwater**

forget mainstream

"Because you're a friend." She doesn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. In which one is in denial, and the other oblivious. Or is it both?

-

_So darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_Yeah, all the time. All the time._

-

Collection of drabbles about Edward and Winry.

General/Romance.

Ranges from K to M.

* * *

Milk.

Edward hates milk.

Winry adored milk.

Ryland Maylein knew that, and made sure Winry had a small box of milk every morning on her desk, with cookies in some instances.

Innocent, Winry thanks him and happily sips her drink.

He may not know a lot of things, but Edward knew why Ryland gave her those treats daily.

_That Maylein kid likes her!_

Edward never knew he was capable of being this irritated with a boy his age.

* * *

Ryland Maylein is tall for their age, has alabaster skin and eyes bluer than the river near her house.

Winry thought he was okay. Not great, but okay.

"What do you mean _okay_?" Alphonse questions, his blond brows showing his bewilderment.

She kicks a pebble with her favorite red doll-shoes and tilts her head to the side. "I mean, Ryland seems good. Generous, too! He gives me milk everyday after all, how nice!"

"Really?"

"Ed never mentioned?" Winry looks back at the eldest Elric, who was walking slower than normal, then back to Alphonse.

He shakes his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. Have you, brother?"

He and Winry both stop to focus on Ed who seemed slightly distracted.

Or… annoyed.

Edward shoots his best glare and huffs his chest. "Why the heck would I mention that dork?"

Winry felt offended. "Edward! What did Ryland ever do to you?!"

"He keeps giving you all that crummy milk. It's annoying!"

If Winry was confused then, she was more confused than ever. "But I thought you hated milk?"

"I do!"

Alphonse, feeling terribly out of place, sees the tension between the two and decides to intervene.

"Then why are you so upset then, brother?"

Edward stares at his brother, breathing heavily, calming down a bit. He shifts his gaze to Winry, who, too, stared at him. Her round face looked so puzzled; her blue eyes earnest with curiosity.

_Ryland._

He feels the anger building up again.

He shoots back to Al. "I don't know, I just am!"

It's Winry's turn to be annoyed. "How is that possible, Edward? He's never teased nor bullied you!"

"Stop protecting him!"

"I'm not!" She yells. Winry notices Alphonse staring at the show awkwardly, like he was a white sheep in a flock of black. She calms herself down and lowers her tone. "I just want to know why you're angry at Ryland."

"He's a show off," he grits under his breath. "Yeah, he's a show off! And the reason why you're so protective of him is because you like him!"

Winry stares at him agape, Al mirroring her expression. Ed is flushed in anger and his chest is heaving rapidly.

There is an odd silence and within that period, Alphonse silently realizes just why his brother is so irked with the Maylein boy.

Is he worried he'd take Winry away from us?

The blonde Rockbell narrows her blue eyes at him; her cheeks flushed and her hands clenched. "Edward Elric, you are such a child!"

* * *

"Good morning, Winry!" Ryland greets her, a smile intact; the milk in his hand, inching it towards her.

She hears Edward scoffing silently and proceeds to the desk beside hers.

Winry smiles politely. "I… I don't think I want milk today, Ryland."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes when she sees Ed freezing his movements.

The Maylein child frowns at the unexpected response. "O-Oh."

Her heart sinks to her stomach.

"Yeah," He steps in, a smirk plastered on his face. "Turns out she's allergic to it."

Ryland's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Edward nod. "Yep."

"Oh man," He apologetically turns to Winry, his eyes teary; as if about to shed a tear. "I—I'm so sorry, Winry!"

She shakes her head and smiles. "It's alright, Ryland."

He doesn't even spare a glance back at them and runs out of the classroom. Winry glares at the smirking boy beside her.

"I hope you're happy, Edward Elric!" She says bitterly.

He chuckles.

Oh yes, Edward Elric was one happy boy.

* * *

Feedback, good or bad, is very much appreciated.

-_forget mainstream_


End file.
